


Another Unwanted Coffee Shop AU

by livlightwood



Series: Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Friends are the family you choose for yourself, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M, arranged marriage but it's cute, badly written resolution, bisexuality strikes again, but hey, idk how to tag, why are you even reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlightwood/pseuds/livlightwood
Summary: This fic is about Alex Hamilton (a young lawyer with an unmanaged addiction to caffeine), John Laurens (a barista who is trying to find his place in this world) and Eliza Schuyler (secretary to Thomas Jefferson, an actual angel who deserves so much better).Find out how they all learn to fit together and how even if things go wrong, perhaps they turn out better than you'd think.





	1. The one where we learn that Eliza is observant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first attempt at a fic and it's a really unoriginal one ^~^ but hey, I tried! Shoutout to Ciara for reading it through and checking for errors!

Eliza POV

The winter chill nipped at her nose. She huddled further into her scarf before stepping out into the crisp air. Closing the door behind her, she looked around. The concrete clouds added a chill to the air and her breath came out in little puffs of white, which quickly faded into oblivion. Hunching her shoulders she marched towards the bus stop, the frost crunching under her feet. Smiling softly at an elderly man and his dog as she passed, she headed down the hill, crushing leaves underfoot as she went. Early December, she decided, is her favourite time of year. The chill of winter sets in which makes the weak sunshine so much more beautiful, the leaves on the ground (and the ones still resolutely clinging to the trees) are still vibrant and best of all, the specials board at her local café changed everyday. As a regular, the entire serving staff knew her order by heart, however they'd learnt that trying new things was something she enjoyed doing in the winter. She had in the past fancied herself as a member of the team, but her distinct lack of people skills made the unfortunate decision that, perhaps, she'd be better behind the scenes, elsewhere. She had decided to focus on her studies. She was currently attending Kings College University with a partial scholarship, her father paid for the rest. It was a well-known fact that the Schuyler family was a wealthy one so it came as a surprise to no one that her father could afford to send all three of his daughter to university. Despite his strange political stance he did believe in equality and in educating women- a view certainly instilled in him by his daughters. Waiting in the chill for the bus wasn't nice but the reward at the end was. 

The bell jangled as she walked in, smiling and relishing the heat of the café. The freckled barista, John, was serving a short queue and she joined the back of it, stretching onto her tiptoes to see the specials board. A spiced lebkuchen latte was on offer. Reaching the front of the line she grinned at John. "Miss Schuyler! What can I get you today?", he grinned. "I'll have the, um, lebkuchen latte please. Oh, and a cake pop." He laughed, "Coming right up 'Liza!" It always managed to surprise her that he could engage in a regular conversation, maintain eye contact and simultaneously make the best coffee this side of the Hudson. 

The door crashed open and the bell clanged wildly. They both turned around to stare at the short man who'd entered the café. A hurricane would be a good way to describe him Eliza thought, a natural disaster. He was swamped in a large grey sweater, his windblown hair was tied up in a messy bun and on his hands he wore odd gloves- she turned around to catch John looking as if he'd been winded.  
Storming up to the counter he slammed his credit card onto it and started talking. "I need something strong, preferably with enough shots to kill me but if you can't manage that then 5 shots will do. I'm pretty sure I've got a can of red bull in here somewhere. Ah there it is! Sorry, you must think I'm mad. Well. I am, but more of an angry mad than an insane mad. You see, i was just debating with a man who didn't believe that white privilege is a thing. It's totally a thing! Oh, sorry, am I talking too loud. Sometimes i get overexcited is all, it just infuriates me that people like him actually exist! Right. Sorry. Volume. I'll, um, stop now..." He trailed off. John continued to stare at him like he'd hung the moon in the night sky. Eliza coughed gently snapping John out of his reverie. "Yes. Right. Coffee coming right up, Mister...Mister Sir... Five shots was it?"


	2. The one where John Laurens is enthralled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Hamilton has just rocked John Laurens' world: intelligent eyes in a huger pang frame is an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter for anyone reading this ^-^ I really hope you like this chapter and that you'll stick with me and this terrible story line and 2D characters XD (and yes, I did just use XD- Anthony Ramos does so I figure it's just about okay)

John POV

John stared at the man who had whirled into the coffee shop. He was quite short but John got the feeling that if he mentioned anything of the sort he'd be put six feet under. His dark hair was pulled back from his face in a messy bun and his eyes, despite the worryingly large circles underneath, were entrancing. They drew John in and held him there against his will. He should have been making this enigma of a man a drink, instead he was staring at the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Eliza coughed gently, interrupting his stream of thoughts.  


"Yes. Right. Coffee coming right up, Mister...Mister Sir... Five shots was it?" Stammering wasn't something that John normally did but it seemed like it might be a habit if he was around this man very often.  


"Sorry. Um, whose name is this killer coffee in?" The man laughed softly. John had never heard a more enthralling sound.  
"Killer coffee, that's good, you should keep it! The name's Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait." Stunned silence filled the space between them. 

After such an introduction simply stating that his coffee was ready or that his name was John or that he'd very much like to kiss Alexander seemed mildly inappropriate. Luckily Eliza seemed to have noticed his hesitation and jumped in.  


"Oh man," she sighed, "I am going to be in such huge trouble with Jefferson if I'm late again. I've gotta whizz, thanks for the coffee John! And Alexander, it was nice to hear your, um, introduction... bye!" John pushed the coffee across the counter towards Alexander.  


"Sorry if I came across a bit strong. I'm pretty new to New York and well, I haven't quite figured out how best to present myself..." Trailing off he looked towards the cake display for somewhere to look at, other than John. 

John exhaled, "It's cool man, we all know how it is, trying to find yourself in a new, big city. We've all been there. John doesn't quite have the same ring to it, not going to lie. I'm John Laurens and there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait. Alexander, your name if far more poetic than mine for opening lines like that!" John could see the tension in Alex's shoulders ease away as he spoke- it felt comfortable and real. John wished it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of repetitive, meeting a character again but I feel that John's viewpoint is slightly different, even if the dialogue is the same. You'll never guess what happens in the next chapter...
> 
>  
> 
> I'm needy and insecure- I just want love and friendship! Please feel free to comment, criticise, kudos or hit me up on my tumblr at livlightwood! See you next week with another (irregularly timed) update xox


	3. The one where Alex falls for someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you get to meet the others from Alex's POV, how exciting! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the repetitive nature of this fic so far, it will improve...I hope...!

Alexander POV

Practically breaking the door was possibly not his greatest decision in life. Alex slammed it open and marched towards the counter, wincing internally when it snapped shut. The barista looked up in surprise and... Alexander's train of thought was halted. 

The man's hazel eyes were captivating. From the other side of the counter Alex could see flecks of gold in them and he wanted to take a closer look. God, his hair. Dark brown, curly, thick- he wanted to bury his hands in this man's hair for days on end. This man was stunning. 

Realising he was staring he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind. "I need something strong, preferably with enough shots to kill me but if you can't manage that then 5 shots will do. I'm pretty sure I've got a can of red bull in here somewhere. Ah there it is! Sorry, you must think I'm mad. Well. I am, but more of an angry mad than an insane mad. You see, i was just debating with a man who didn't believe that white privilege is a thing. It's totally a thing! Oh, sorry, am I talking too loud. Sometimes i get overexcited is all, it just infuriates me that people like him actually exist! Right. Sorry. Volume. I'll, um, stop now..." 

The barista stared at him. Damn it, probably in horror. A woman behind him coughed gently, interrupting his whirring brain. Alex turned to glimpse her and was blown away. Her hair was long and silky; dying to be messed up. Her almond shaped eyes were soft and warm, brimming with kindness and completely enrapturing. Her smile was small and subtle but perfect and made him feel...something. Her nose was pink, probably from the biting New York City wind and her cheeks matched. 

"Yes. Right. Coffee coming right up, Mister...Mister Sir... Five shots was it?" 

Alex turned his attention to the barista who was now making his caffeine concoction. He looked as if he had a light dusted blush across his face which brought out his freckles even more than before. His freckles. How had he not noticed them? They were everywhere: on his face, on his lips, on his arms. Alex wondered how far they carried on. He would happily have played dot-to-dot for the rest of his earthly career if he could map out the stars, the constellations that were mapped across his body. 

"Sorry. Um, whose name is this killer coffee in?" Alex let out a small giggle- a very manly giggle he thought to himself, very manly indeed. 

"Killer coffee, that's good, you should keep it! The name's Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait." 

The tension grew thick and silence settled on his shoulders. The woman, no, angel, behind him coughed gently again before speaking. "Oh man," she sighed, "I am going to be in such huge trouble with Jefferson if I'm late again. I've gotta whizz, thanks for the coffee John! And Alexander, it was nice to hear your, um, introduction... bye!" 

The barista, John, Alex reminded himself handed him his coffee over the counter. Alex blushed and took it, his heart having palpitations when their fingers brushed for a fraction of a second.  


"Sorry if I came across a bit strong." he started, "I'm pretty new to New York and, well, I haven't quite figured out how best to present myself..." Trailing off he looked away awkwardly, towards some delicious looking cake pops his brain supplied and he almost laughed out loud. John exhaled and smiled- he'd do anything to see that smile directed at him. He'd fight an army, he'd climb a mountain, hell, he'd even talk to Thomas Jefferson. John started speaking and Alex tried his very best to concentrate on the words he was saying, not his gently roughened voice with a strange and subtle lilt, as if he'd come from down south. 

"It's cool man, we all know how it is, trying to find yourself in a new, big city. We've all been there. John, doesn't quite have the same ring to it, not going to lie. I'm John Laurens and there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait. Alex, your name is far more poetic than mine for opening lines like that!" Alex laughed at that, the tension easing out of him. They talked about the weather outside- kept to simple topics- even so Alex felt himself slipping further and further into the warm embrace of whatever _this _was. As he left the coffee shop he smiled at the sky which had cleared of clouds. Oh yes, today was going to be a good day.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best! Comments and kudos, or just reading it is awesome! See you next week!!!


	4. The one where it is proven that Eliza is an actual angel™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has just fallen head over heels, but so has her friend. Maybe this time she'll be selfish, tell him that this one is hers. But we all know Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry they're such short chapters, I'm working on making them longer in future. I know generally you don't get character introductions in fanfics, normally it's like 'you know the characters and the key events- let's go!' but here you get lengthy introductions so you know what these characters are like in this overdone universe. So, for now, more (slightly boring) character development!

Eliza POV

She hurried outside, her eyes stinging from the cold. Maybe not just the cold. Maybe the fact that she'd just seen John, the barista that she considered her friend, fall head over heels in love with the most incredible human Eliza had ever set eyes on. John's eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped and that had been the end. She couldn't do that to John, despite the fact that they barely spoke outside of the coffee shop, she knew how much betrayal could hurt. But his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were dark, bottomless, haunted yet soft. Looking into them made her feel like the sky was the limit- helpless. That was the only way to describe them. She was helpless, drowning in his eyes. He couldn't stay still, like a bird trapped in a cage, and neither did his eyes. They flickered around not resting anywhere, until they reached John. And there they stayed. Eliza's breath hitched in her throat and she had to stop. She leant against a wall for just a moment and closed her eyes, she imagined what it would be like: to ask him out, to kiss him, to move into their first house, to raise a family and grow old with him. 

No.

She shook her head and opened her eyes. 

No. 

She would not do this to herself, imagine the impossible; after all, wishing only wounds the heart. 

With a tinge of sorrow she set off at a brisk pace towards her work at Jefferson Inc. No doubt Mr Jefferson would scowl at her for being late again and but would let it slide as per usual. She would tell him there was terrible traffic, it was a well known fact that she always walked to her job, no matter the weather but he turned a blind eye. She was good at what he did and she let him call her 'doll'. Perhaps it was not the best she could have done, but being a secretary to an asshole paid the rent and her tuition fees. Huffing, Eliza walked through the door of he office, reveling in the warmth of the building compared to the cold of outside. She slid behind her desk, shrugged her shoulders and cracked her knuckles: preparing herself for a long day. A long day during which dark brown eyes, a sloppy bun and tanned skin preoccupied most of her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading this. Instead of irregular updates, I'm aiming for every Sunday at around 5pm (GMT). I'm still not entirely sure where this is going: I've got two completely different story lines mapped out and I'm not sure either of them are particularly good but we'll roll with it! Thanks again for reading this! Comment, kudos or hmu on my tumblr, livlightwood and make friends with me!


	5. The one with further insight into John's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After closing up the coffee shop for the night, things go about as badly as they can go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, guess who's late this week?! It's me! I'm really sorry, I got caught up in coursework and exams but I'm back on track now! Enjoy!

John PoV

John gave the shop one last glance before he closed the door and locked it. 

Alone, he made his way back to his apartment. His empty, cold apartment. He sighed to himself as he walked through the door to find that there were no lights on, not even his emergency ones. Power cut. He growled under his breath as he turned on his phone torch, looking in all the kitchen drawers for candles to light. 

Eventually after rummaging around for some time he found a few almost burnt-out tea lights. Lord, he needed to put those on his shopping list, this was becoming too frequent for his liking. He called the local pizza delivery service, grimacing at the fact that his phone listed it as his most frequently contacted number. He ordered his usual and hoped that the power would come back on so that the (probably) young and greasy haired kid could deliver it to the right address. He checked his phone, 13%. As if things could get any unluckier he thought bitterly. 

Irony smiled upon him: through the thin walls of his apartment he heard the couple next door begin to yell. Raised voices from next door were a common occurrence but John really didn't have the patience to deal with this, tonight of all nights. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them, glared at the wall with enough venom to burn through it and headed into his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed and used all of his self control so as not to scream.

A whirring noise coming from the kitchen informed him that the power was back on; just in time for a buzz from the intercom. He opened his door, gave the kid a few too many notes and settled down in his bed and began watching an episode of Black-ish, his favourite comedy series on Netflix. 

Honestly, he did try to concentrate. But his thoughts kept wandering back to long hair, intense eyes and a caffeine induced tremble. To a cosy grey sweater, which looked like something his father would wear. If his father wasn't a republican senator who was consistently angry at the world for making progress with racism, homophobia, transphobia, sexism, xenophobia- John could go on. And on. And on. John shook his curls and the thoughts of his father from his head. He resigned himself to an early night: he was opening tomorrow anyway, no point going into work exhausted. He went through his nightly routine and melted into his bed; snuggled into a mass of blankets and pillows and drifted off.

Throughout the night he tossed and turned and dreamed of warm breath in his ear, whispering words of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same message as every other chapter- comments, kudos and bookmarks are highly appreciated! Hope you're all feeling well and staying hydrated- I love you so much!


	6. The one where we meet everyone's favourite fighting Frenchman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Lafayette. He's tall, French and good at giving advice (and love).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, they are all completely out of character but I can't write them very well so you're stuck with them how they are...

Alex PoV

"Laf? Are you here?"  
"Oui, mon ami. Je suis dans le cuisine! S'il vous plaît venez vite, j'ai besoin de votre aide!"  
Alex entered the kitchen and started. It looked like a war zone- if a war zone involved flour, eggshells, sugar and a tall, frustrated Frenchman. Alex closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "Lafayette, what on earth are you trying to do?" The tall man scoffed and flicked a flyaway curl, covering it in flour. "Is it not clear? I am making a cake."  
"Making a mess more like..." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"Excuse-moi! I am making a cake very well, thank you very much Alexander Hamilton." Alex raised one eyebrow. "Okay fine it maybe has not gone completely to plan." Alex sniggered, "completely to plan, Laf? What was your plan?" At that moment the smoke alarm began to sound. Lafayette opened the oven and removed a blackened, smoking bundt cake. Alex rolled his eyes and smirked, "I was going to ask you for some advice Lafayette, but I think I'll leave that until later. Let me help you....please!" Lafayette sighed as he placed the cake into the bin, "I was only trying to do something wonderful for Adrienne. It has gone, how you say, to pot!" 

20 long minutes of scrubbing burnt cake out of a tin, Alex and Lafayette sat down on the sofa in Lafayette's living room. Laf turned to him, "Now, mon petit lion, what was it that you needed so desperately to talk about?" Alex's ears turned an embarrassing shade of pink. "Nothing important", he said, suddenly bashful. Laf raised one eyebrow. "Come now Alexander, tell me what is so interesting." Alex grimaced before resigning himself to his fate- either he answered with as much dignity as he could muster, or he would be subject to Lafayette's intense questioning until he told him. Either way, he would find out what Alex was hiding- one of the many, depending on the situation anyway, disadvantages of having Laf as a friend. He clicked each knuckle individually before starting. "Laf, do you think love at first sight is real?" He peeked through his eyelashes at Lafayette who had his brow furrowed. "Non, I do not think so. Perhaps there is, but I have never felt it. Or seen it in any of mes amis. So, at least for now, no, I do not." Alex nodded slowly. "I was in a coffee shop earlier and well, I think I may have fallen in love. Or maybe not love, per say... I felt something, definitely." They sat in silence for a few moments before Alex spoke up again. "Have you ever heard of the Japanese idea of koi no yokan?" Confused, Lafayette shook his head. "Well, it's an untranslatable phrase. It's a kind of love at first sight, I guess. It's when you see someone and you feel the potential to fall in love with them. You don't do it then and there, but you know you will, someday." Alex shook his head, "sorry Laf, it's dumb. Don't listen to me." Lafayette shook his head more vigorously, causing a few stray hair s to fall out of his bun. "Non, non, non mon petit lion. It is a wonderful thing to feel! I am so happy for you! So...who was this wonderful person?" Alex folded in on himself and mumbled, "it wasn't one person, it was two..." Lafayette quirked one eyebrow, then the other. "Deux? Two?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I definitely felt something with both of them..." "Names?" "John and Eliza." Lafayette looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suggest you go back tomorrow then! Try out your luck- you are always reliable with the ladies, non? And the men. You are, how you say? Annoyingly good with them as well." Alex smirked and put on his most flirtatious voice, "Oh, Gilbert. You flatter me." A pillow whacked him in the head and a muffled, "How dare you use...that name!" came out from the other side. Alex attempted his most vicious scowl but it was easily tempered by his wide grin and sniggers. After hitting Alex with a pillow a couple more times for good measure Lafayette exclaimed, "J'ai un idèe! We can watch...THE LITTLE MERMAID!" Alex laughed. "Of course, mon petit french fry!" Rolling his eyes at the terrible nickname, Laf reached over to his DVD player ejected whatever was previously in there and inserted Alex's favourite movie (not that he would ever admit that). 

Throughout the movie, Alex found himself humming along and he knew that whatever happened tomorrow, he could always rely on his tall, French friend to cheer him up.


	7. The one where Alex gets somebody's digits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally onto a bit of plot- how exciting! I'm really not very good at this, but as a personal achievement I'm going to see it through to a conclusion- sorry! >~<  
> If you enjoy this, please (pretty please with an aesthetic looking Lin-Manuel Miranda on top) let me know in the comments. If you have any ideas how I can improve it, change anything, if you notice any inconsistencies or mistakes, tell me! Thanks so much for sticking with me! I love you!

Eliza PoV

Eliza sat in the far corner of the coffee shop, sinking into a dark brown, leather chair. She was hunched over her laptop and typing at breakneck speed. Barely taking her eyes off the screen, she reached for her coffee with one hand and continued typing with the other. Grimacing, she swallowed the last of her lukewarm spice latte then headed over to the counter to order another drink. "Hey John. Can I try... the cookie mocha, please?" He grinned. "Still up for trying every drink available then Miss Schuyler?" Her eyes crinkled in return, "You know it! Hey, I've got to keep myself interesting somehow- what better way to prove I'm edgy than not having a set order." That comment made John laugh, loud even over the hissing of steaming milk coming out from the machine. He handed her the drink with another dazzling grin. "Have a good day John!" she said, he replied with a smirk and a grunt in her general direction as he began to serve another customer. She hurried back to her corner and began frantically typing again. That is, until her thoughts were stunted by a familiar door slam and striding gait. She glanced up to see that none other than Alexander Hamilton had entered the coffee shop. She shook her head, trying to dispel her thoughts and tried to get back on track with writing her essay for night school. Someone coughed and she tore her eyes away from the screen. Looking up at a grinning Alexander, she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked. His grin widened before speaking, "I asked if I could sit with you. If you're busy, that's fine. I just didn't think it could hurt to ask." Gesturing towards the free chair opposite, she placed her laptop on the small table that was now between them. "What are you so engrossed with writing about then?" he questioned. "It's an essay I'm working on for night school. I'm currently training to be a preschool teacher." He furrowed his brows, "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I thought you had a job. Only, you mentioned needing to rush off the last time we met and..."  
"I do. I'm a secretary. It's definitely not what I want to do in the long run, especially not with my current boss. But, it pays for my rent, heating and coffee- so it can't be all bad." She shrugged- it was the truth, no point beating around the bush with an almost complete stranger (a stranger that she appeared to daydream about far too often, whoops). "Where do you work? I'm an apprentice lawyer, so I might know the place if it's anywhere big." Rolling her eyes at his airs she replied, "I work for Thomas Jefferson at Jefferson Inc. I studied accounting originally and was part of the accounts team but somehow I ended up as something between a personal assistant and a secretary- don't ask, I've got no clue how that happened." Alexander's eyes widened comically. "Did you just say Thomas Jefferson?!" Eliza looked perplexed but nodded in affirmation. A scowl like thunder rolled across his face. "I hate him.", he spat. Slightly taken aback, Eliza raised an eyebrow encouraging him to elaborate further. "He was my nemesis in college. Arch enemy. Bitter rival. However you want to put it, we constantly opposed each other. But even over ridiculous things like, LGBTQ+ rights. He would take an opposing stance on gay marriage just to get a rise out of me. I hate him with a passion, I'm sure the feeling is mutual. Last time, when you said 'Jefferson', I didn't realise you meant Thomas Jefferson! I can't believe you work for him! How do you tolerate it? His ego is bigger than Lafayette's goddamned trust fund- and that's fucking massive! I'm sorry, I just have a lot of feelings about assholes, especially ones called Thomas Jefferson." Eliza began to giggle, which then turned into a belly laugh. She slid down in her chair, cracking up at the thought of crushing on her boss's enemy. "What's so funny?" he demanded. "No, it's just...well...I've never heard someone so impassioned by hatred before."  
"I'm glad I amuse you, Eliza." She smiled at his use of her name before continuing, "Don't be sorry for being passionate, passion is good, it makes you feel alive"  
"Those are some profound words Miss Schulyer."  
"Oh Mr Hamilton, I am a host unto myself, a muse, if you will." she smirked in a pretence of arrogance. Both laughing at her pathetic attempt to be vain, she began to pack up her things before standing to leave, flushed and bright-eyed with joy. "Now I'm very sorry to cut this short, but I really must go before your 'nemesis' fires me for consistently being late." She waved goodbye to him. He waited until she was just out of earshot to whisper, "I hope to see you much more often, Eliza Schuyler." Looking back at the table he noticed a napkin with a number neatly written onto it along with a message-  
text me, don't call, far too much social interaction xox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiggle your toes. Close your eyes and count to ten. Roll your shoulders. Breathe in and smile. Look around at how lucky you are to be alive right now! Take care of yourself- I love you!!!


	8. The one where we meet John's anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sees beauty in everything but himself. #cinnamonroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter yet! (Don't get your hopes up, I doubt this trend will continue XD)  
> Exams are still a couple of weeks away and I'm already super stressed so I don't think that during the exam period these updates will be any good but I promise I will finish this! Thank you for your support, it means the world to me.

John PoV 

John glanced over to the corner where Alexander and Eliza were sat. They were laughing together- glowing with exhilaration, together. John felt himself deflate as his heart whined at the sight. Alexander with a brilliant, bright and beautiful Schuyler sister was not a recipe for John's own success. But he looked so happy. And so did she. Despite his heart yelling at him to dramatically confess his undying love for Alexander in front of the whole café, he set to work, making himself an iced caramel frappe before the next onslaught of customers arrived.  


Eliza said something and Alexander tipped his head back with a laugh loud enough that John could hear it over the counter, the other side of the shop. He started at the halo that sunlight streaming in through the window gave Alexander. He looked ethereal with his tan skin lit up in the light, dust motes dancing in the air and laughing without a care in the world. John's selfish heart broke a little more knowing that Eliza made him look like that. He turned back to his next customer with a pang in his chest and a painful sigh. Ah, Betsey Ross, a regular elderly woman with an easy order- a flat white with two sugar cubes on the side and a nut bar. Simple. Known. Already from what he'd seen Alexander was complex, intelligent beyond reason and completely unknown territory. Bloody hell, John didn't even know if he was also into guys! John clattered the cup and saucer for Betsey across the counter, too distracted by the thoughts rushing in his head to be gentle. She tilted her head in what he thought was confusion, or concern perhaps, before taking her drink over the the far left window. 

He felt someone watching him and looked up to find Alexander unabashedly staring in his direction. Eliza stood up and he snapped his eyes back so fast that John could have imagined it. Eliza left the shop with a ding of the bell and disappeared around the corner, blue coat and hair dancing in the breeze. John saw Alex sat down and looked at the table. He grinned and shoved a napkin haphazardly into his pocket before approaching the counter from behind which John pretended to make himself busy. 

"Hey, John!" He grinned and waved endearingly. John pretended to dry some mugs. Alex looked to the side before continuing, "How are you?" John put the mug down, slung the tea towel over his shoulder before replying, "Busy." He proceeded to reach elbow deep into the coffee machine clearing out grinds that had fallen through the filter. Alex's face dropped then brightened, "Can I help you?!" John raised one eyebrow, "Not really Alexander. Thank you for your offer though." Looking perplexed Alex asked, "Have I done something wrong, John?" John sighed heavily. 

He shouldn't be doing this. It's not Alexander's fault that he'll never compare with Elizabeth Schuyler's perfect hair or straight teeth or enchanting eyes or... Snapping himself out of his negative thoughts his face softened, "Sorry for snapping at you Alexander. I received an unexpected, and definitely unwanted, phone call from my father this morning." Alex took a seat at the counter. "Well, I guess you'd better tell me all about it then. Maybe I can help..." John smiled. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day and he was talking to a living hurricane- he felt calm, like he was in the eye of the storm. The world could whirl around him but he could stay here, in this moment until the winds ran their course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good week! In fact, make it a great one! Remember to look away from your screen, even for just a minute, and give your eyes a little break. I love you, take care of yourself! xox


	9. The one where things go downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's mouth moves too fast for his own good sometimes. So do the clocks of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still here?! Blimey! Um, well, here is a bit more if whatever this has turned into...
> 
> P.S. Happy Birthday to Thomas Jefferson for yesterday! Blow out the candles in your macaroni cheese!

Alex PoV 

John sighed as he sat down opposite Alexander. "Well then, where shall I start? The privileged yet painful childhood? The horror I feel every time I see my father preaching hatred on the news? The shame my father openly feels that his eldest son isn't already a successful lawyer, married and with a child on the way?" 

Alex raised one eyebrow, "Aggressive much?!" 

John flared his nostrils then smirked up at Alex. "I'm guessing you know exactly who my father is Alexander. I mean, almost everyone does but not everyone puts together a very liberal New York barista and a conservative asshole down in good ol' South Carolina. But...you aren't everyone Alex Hamilton." 

Alex nodded, "I know who your father is. Laurens isn't exactly a common name and given your Southern accent plus your dedication to using the word 'y'all' in any and every circumstance, I'd say it wasn't too hard to figure out." 

John grinned at his comments- breaking out the full on sunshine smile which made Alex's cheeks flush with the knowledge that John Laurens was smiling like an actual angel of the Lord because of him. 

He tilted his head and scratched the back of his neck gently, "So, tell me, what do you think of Senator Laurens's policies on the LGBT community, immigration and police violence?" 

John then proceeded to speak through his laughter, "Sweet baby Jesus, I hate the man! His attempts to raise me to fill his shoes truly failed. He thought dragging me along to his dumbass conservative meet and greets would mean he'd raise a son exactly the same as him, I reckon it did the opposite!" 

Alex began to giggle then although what John had said wasn't exactly funny and soon they were both laughing, heads thrown back and mouths wide open. John closed his eyes and softly exhaled as their laughter died down. He tried to ignore the stares they were receiving from the morning yoga mother clique. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Sorry for being an angsty asshole earlier. You don't deserve it. He just called to tell me that he's found a 'suitor' who is sure to help me see the 'error of my ways'. I've never really...been into girls, in that way, he's always chosen them for me- if you know what I mean." 

Alex smiled softly, "Hey, I get it. I mean, I don't completely because I've been an orphan since I was twelve but...my friend Lafayette gets like that when his mother calls about Adrienne. He's French nobility of some sort so it's almost an arranged marriage but I've actually never met a cuter couple than Laf and Adri- they were pretty much made for each other. But, his mother certainly gets on at him about marrying her and having at least a fafillion babies and...", he trailed off, "Sorry, I'm literally just talking at you again. My mouth moves as fast as my brain, it's got me in trouble before, I don't think before I speak and I end up aimlessly chatting about nothing...and I'm doing it again, aren't I?" 

John's nose scrunched up in an adorable way as he tried to protest before giving up and nodding his head as he served another customer who'd ordered another horribly complicated drink- Alex still couldn't understand what was wrong with a simple black coffee. As the woman grabbed it, John bared his teeth in a shark-like smile before muttering under his breath, "You're welcome." 

As an onslaught of elderly ramblers approached the counter Alex could hear John psyching himself up, he fondly rolled his eyes and glanced down at his phone to check the time. He nearly fell off the stool. He was twenty minutes late! "John, oh crap. Fuck- sorry language. Washington will have my head if- shit, fuck, damn it- I'm late! See ya around!" 

With a whirl of movement punctuated by swear words and banging, Alexander exited the shop at hurricane speeds and was gone. John glanced over to where he'd been, glancing at a napkin with suspicion. On it a number and note were written- text me, don't call, far too much social interaction xox  


John pocketed the napkin with a grin and if anyone had asked, he would have said that today was a glorious day. Most glorious indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and tumblr messages are highly appreciated! My tumblr is livlightwood and I'm friendly, happy to chat about literally anything plus I'm almost always online and awake! I'm away in Italy for a while so the next update may be a little late, so, I'm updating early to make up for that! Have a wonderful week, I hope the sun shines on you!


	10. The one where Eliza gets a text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where (finally) something happens in the plot! YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that it's so slow going, this is my first fic and it's definitely not all that great but I'm trying my hardest and I hope that you enjoy it, even if it's not one of the best. I'm still getting the hang of paragraphs and italics and bold on here so please bear with me while I continue to improve and edit it. All feedback is greatly appreciated and comments and kudos validate me and make me smile (please keep 'em coming!)- have a nice week y'all!

Eliza PoV 

Eliza's phone buzzed on her desk, signalling an incoming text. She glanced at it: unknown. With a small smile she opened the message.  
**Hey!**

She fired off a response struggling to contain her glee. (AN: Eliza is normal text, the unknown sender is bold) 

Hey 

**Is this who I think it is? ;)**

___I hope so_ _ _

******It was good to see you today!** ** **

****

****

___Right back at you!_ _ _

******Do you want to meet up another time? Not at the coffee shop??? Perhaps somewhere more...suitable for wooing...** ** **

___Wooing?! Really?!_ _ _

__

__

******What? I'm an old romantic really** ** **

__What you'd like to live back in the fifties? You hipster, *rolls eyes*_ _

******Don't be silly; we've still got milkshakes and racism nowadays, just with the added bonus of the internet and phones!** ** **

__Ah minimal human contact, I catch your drift..._ _

******See you understand! I'm glad you do! No one else seems to!** ** **

****

****

__Oh dear, poor you._ _

******Hey! When did you get so sarcastic?** ** **

__Oh honey, I've always been sarcastic. Maybe you've never noticed before because you're always a bit further away than you seem..._ _

******You're very perceptive considering we only just met** ** **

__I've been told it's irritating_ _

******Not at all! I'm actually kind of glad, it means I don't have to outright say it...** ** **

******Wait, do I?** ** **

******Do I? Oh crap I'm sorry have I just messed everything up?!**** **

********I'm sorry** ** ** **

******So, so sorry** ** **

__Chill, sorry, my boss just came back from his meeting. Sorry for worrying you x_ _

******Oh... anyway, would you do me the honour of going on a real life date with me. Hint: it will probably entail real human interaction but I hope you can tolerate that for a little while, for me ;)** ** **

__Yes!!!!! *blushes* I'd love to go on a date with you! Text me a time and a place, I'll be there xxx_ _

******Okay! Will do! Bye! x** ** **

_******** _

_******** _

************time hop!************

Eliza stood by her floor length mirror and twirled slightly. "So, Ange, what do you think?" Her older sister looked up from painting her toenails and smiled at her reflection. "You look beautiful- as always, 'Liza." She smiled softly at her younger sister before shuffling off of the bed. Angelica reached around Eliza and did up one of her own necklaces around her neck. "There we go. Something borrowed and something blue, you know?" Eliza fondly rolled her eyes and smiled, "That's definitely not the rule for a first date!" Angelica patted her cheeks and raised her eyebrows, "Think of it as a lucky charm then." Shouting right in Eliza's ear she proceeded to yell, "Oi, Peggy! Come and tell Eliza how lovely she looks!" Their younger sister, Margarita, entered the room in her favourite yellow hoodie, green leggings and bunny slippers. On seeing Eliza's blue chiffon dress with her freshly styled hair and winged eyeliner she snorted, "Trying hard?!" Eliza pouted, "I really like him! He's a decent guy- he's funny, intelligent and actually cares what I have to say!" A look passed between Angelica and Peggy before Eliza was engulfed in a hug. The Schuyler sisters huddled into each other and Angelica rested her head upon her sisters' heads, "The problem is Eliza, no one is ever going to be good enough for our sister. It's a simple fact." Eliza felt Peggy snort and nod before humming in agreement- she felt the same about them. Breaking apart they smiled gently at each other before Angelica growled, "Now go get 'em, tiger!" Eliza left her flat with a spring in her step, a bubble of laughter in her chest and the wind in her hair. Her sisters would be there, waiting for her return and she couldn't wait to introduce them to him. 


	11. The one when things begin to make sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should clear some things up! Both John and Eliza are awaiting their Prince Charming, but where is he? Is he even aware of their date? Is he simply running late? I guess if you read this chapter you'll find out the (predictable) answers to these very challenging and unique questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is almost a week late, I've been really busy (and stressed) with school but I hope you have a good rest of the week xox

John PoV

John stood outside in the brisk air waiting for a hurricane. Not an actual one mind, but the human embodiment of one- wild, chaotic, unpredictable and currently, running late.  
John glanced at his watch, he had arrived 20 minutes early, just in case; Alexander was over 43 minutes late and there was still no sign of him.  
He checked his watch again.  
Then his phone.  
No texts, no missed calls- nothing. He stamped his feet in an attempt to warm himself (and relieve his frustration). 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered with lightning speed.  
"Hello?" he said.  
The voice at the other end sounded concerned, "Hey, um, I am at the right place aren't I? Fraunces Tavern, right? Oh god, did I get the day wrong or something..."  
The voice at the other end sounded concerned and distinctly not male.  
"I'm here. And I'm guessing you are too. Can I ask, what colour are you wearing?"  
The voice giggled, "The same blue coat I always wear, Alexander."  
John gulped, "Alexander?"  
Another giggle, "Well, the last time I checked, that was your name..."  
John breathed in deeply before replying, "This is John speaking. John Laurens."  
He was met with silence then a choked off sob, "Oh...sorry."  
The dial tone sounded. He looked around for a blue coat and spotted her leaning against a lamppost with peeling paint, just the other side of a flower bed. 

He walked over, determination laced in his strides and tapped her on the shoulder. Elizabeth Schuyler turned around with tears brimming in her hazel eyes.  
He smiled softly down at her, "Shall we go in? I've already booked, it would be a shame to waste a nice meal and table. Especially when it's being paid for by Senator Henry Laurens who believes I'm going on a date with a beautiful girl. Which, I suppose, I am although that wasn't the intention."  
Eliza smiled blearily and nodded before sniffing and wiping her nose on her coat sleeve, "I thought he'd completely stood me up."  
John laughed, "As if anyone would do that to you Eliza Schuyler!" 

As they walked in, arm in arm, John realised the strangeness of his situation and sniggered. Eliza raised one perfectly filled in eyebrow prompting an explanation for his laughter.  
"It's nothing. Only that, I told my father that I was taking a nice girl on a date. That hasn't happened since I was 16, but he's still too oblivious- or closed minded- to believe that I might have chosen not to go on dates with 'nice girls' because of who I am, not because of my work or education..."  
He tailed off in a state of alarm realising what he'd said and what it could mean, especially if the press could get hold of that information.  
Disappointed in himself he frowned, Eliza wasn't like that, she wouldn't... Eliza smiled breaking his descending train of thought, "So let me guess, you're about as straight as my parallel parking. I've never learnt to drive by the way." He grinned. "You got that straightened out pretty quickly, huh?"  
With another raised eyebrow she queried, "Intentional pun or not? I can't work it out." He smirked at her before telling the Maitre'd his name and signing a form to confirm his booking.  
"I'm not sure that's exactly what you're supposed to say after someone has come out to you."  
"What am I supposed to say?" she mocked, "Oh maaaaan, no way- I'm bisexual!"   
"Wait seriously?!"  
"Yeah! Oh man we have so much to talk about..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I've made any errors (I make lots!) or if I can improve it in any way. I do my best to act upon comments so just know they're highly appreciated!  
> Have a good week, remember to eat regularly if you haven't been recently and to ask for help if you need it (casual reminder to myself whoops)
> 
> Thank you for reading this xox


	12. The one where Alex stares at his phone for far too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes is takes a tall Frenchman and a kind-hearted tailor to help make sense of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short (oh look another excuse) but I'm actually ill enough that I was allowed to stay off school (my mum is a nurse so that hasn't happened since I was about 13 lol). Thank you for sticking with this through my patheticness and irregularity!

Alex PoV

Alex sighed and sank into Lafayette's sofa. He checked his phone for what felt like the millionth time that day.  
"Alexander, mon petit lion, perhaps they are busy, non? John works a full-on job all day long and Eliza works for Thomas Jefferson."  
At this Alex growled and slid further into the soft cushions. Lafayette continued, "I know you hate him but he is still my friend. Look, now is not the time for this discussion."  
Alex looked up at Lafayette in desperation. "But Laf, they can't **both** be too busy that they don't even have the time to text me to say 'hi'! It doesn't even take thirty seconds!" Lafayette raised an eyebrow at Alex's childish retort.

In the midst of their impromptu staring contest, their heads whipped round as the door slammed and a booming voice rang through the apartment, "ALEX? LAF? WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Lafayette yelled back, "THERE IS NO NEED TO SHOUT SO LOUD, HERCULES, MY APARTMENT IS NOT THAT LARGE!"  
Hercules barked out a laugh and walked in through the door. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at Alex who was now sprawled across the entire sofa.  
"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Lafayette rolled his eyes again, "Alexander is awaiting a text from either one of his true loves- he has not worked out who he'd most like to marry yet- and neither of them has texted."  
Hercules rolled his eyes once again, a common theme when conversing with Alexander, especially a pining one. "Look, Alex, Lafayette is right. They're probably both caught up with work right now. I'm sure they'll text you when they have time for an actual conversation instead of starting one and finishing a shift later."  
Lafayette sighed with relief, thank goodness for Hercules's sense of logic and being a DadFriend™.  
Alex sat up slightly, inhaled and began to laugh. "I'm so glad I've got you guys around! I would never have thought of something so simple!"  


Hercules and Lafayette made eye contact from across the room and grinned at their consistent A's, scholarship-winning idiot of a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to take time for yourself this week. Spare some time to listen to music that makes you feel safe and to eat something that you really enjoy! Love you xoxox


	13. The one where Eliza and John bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and John bond over the careers of their respective fathers. Oh, and we meet Maria Reynolds and Eliza becomes a little starry-eyes to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! It's hard work at the moment, I'm in the middle of exam season so I'm *this* close to crying at all times- good fun! Please comment and leave kudos because it honestly makes me feel so much better about this. (Sorry- I'm being angsty!) Hmu on my tumblr livlightwood- I love dogs, all things musical theatre and anything to do with aquatic life so feel free to start a conversation based around any of this topics or another of your choice! Anyway, I hope you like it!!!

Eliza PoV

John gently steered her towards their table which was towards the very back of the restaurant, far from prying eyes. He offered to take Eliza's coat which she smirked at and like the good southern gentleman that he was, he courteously pulled out her chair for her to sit down on. She broke out into a toothy grin and snorted, "Well hello there, Prince Charming!"  


He stuck his tongue out- in a very mature and gentlemanly way, of course- before proceeding to exasperatedly explain that his father had raised him with 'the very best possible manners, Jack. Any girl you meet should feel exactly like a princess, Jack.'  


She laughed at this before her grin dropped suddenly. "You aren't, by any chance, John Laurens...as in, son of the Republican senator of South Carolina, Mr Henry Laurens...are you?"  


John's smiled faded- another person who had worked it out. He thought he could escape from the overbearing shadow of Henry Laurens in a city as large and anonymous as New York, turns out that was a little naive.  


He nodded, "Yes. My father is Henry Laurens. If it comes as any comfort to you, we don't see eye to eye on **any** of his policies."  
Sensing his discomfort she placed her hand upon his before speaking again, "I knew I recognised you from somewhere other than the coffee shop. Don't look so concerned, John- let me introduce myself to you fully. I am Elizabeth Schuyler, daughter to Philip Schuyler, the Democratic senator of New York." 

John's eyes widened, almost comically. "Wait! Were you dragged along to those awful mingle sessions too?! With all the dreary men in suits, pretending to get along?! With the disgusting buffet that no one ever touched?!"  
Eliza laughed, "Yes!" They both began to laugh again, more hysterically than before, drawing the attention of everyone in the nearby vicinity to them.  
"This would be wonderful if the media got hold of this! Imagine- 'Daughter of Democratic senator seen holding hands with son of Republican senator'! There'd be uproar!" Between giggles Eliza managed to get out, "The newspapers would call us 'the modern-day Romeo and Juliet'! That would be brilliant!"  
John schooled his features and put on a lower voice, "Two parties, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Queens where we lay our scene  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
Where civil lies make civil tongues unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,  
A pair of star-crossed lovers decide to go on a date  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their dinner bury their parents hate..." Eliza snorted and John cracked up laughing again. Tears were streaming down her face, "That was amazing! Damn, Shakespeare parody off the cuff!" John pretended to bow. 

They were interrupted by a gentle cough. Turning around, a small woman in a red dress and apron was grinning at them. "I hate to interrupt the full joys of Shakespeare, but I've been asked by my boss to come over and request that you quieten down. Apparently not everyone finds political rivals particularly funny." John had the decency to blush, Eliza noticed. "For what it's worth," she continued, "I personally find it hilarious." She turned to walk away before whirling back around to look Eliza directly in the eyes. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I overheard you saying you were bisexual as you came in. I'm also guessing you guys are only friends, based on body language and your conversation topic- I'm not supposed to listen to things but you were being pretty loud. Um...anyway, what I'm trying to say is that my boss didn't only ask me to come over here and shut you two up." At this Eliza raised and eyebrow and the woman carried on, "He also said- and I quote- if you don't get your ass in gear, Maria Reynolds, and ask out that girl, who is clearly not on a date, that you've been making eyes at all evening then I swear to the sweet baby Jesus himself I will go and ask her out for you. So...this is me...asking you out...on a date..." The woman in red, Maria, trailed off awkwardly and shuffled her feet where she stood. 

"Okay!" She snapped her eyes up to meet Eliza's.  
"Wait, you really mean that?" Eliza smiled gently, "Of course I do.  
John leaned back into his chair, smiling. Eliza turned to him and gave him a bright grin and bit her lip,  
"Maybe you can have Alexander after all." He rocketed forward, "You're serious?!"  
She smiled even wider, "Of course I am." She turned back to Maria, "When does your shift finish?" Startled Maria checked her watch, "In twenty minutes."  
"Good. We can...grab a coffee together and, um, talk, I guess...does that sound okay?" Maria smiled- soft, sweet and genuine.  
"That sounds more than okay, that sounds wonderful." She walked off, slightly swaying her hips to the soft polka playing in the background. 

"Smooth moves, 'Liza! I never knew how slick you were!" Eliza rolled her eyes fondly at John. He waved down a waiter to pay and soon they were wrapped up warm against the cold of New York. 

The night offered a glimpse of the stars. Despite light pollution and fast moving clouds obscuring part of the sky, Eliza could see small pinpricks of light. Light from distant galaxies where stars burnt and died with awe and beauty. It struck her, at this moment, how small everyone is: even smaller than the stars in the sky. She thought to herself, we are not important, not in the scheme of things. Yet neither are the stars, or the moon, or even the sky, but this moment is still real, and somehow that makes it matter. It matters to her. She thought to herself that we are not big. We are not bright. We are not infinite. But we are here, and we are real, and we are alive. But really, the best stars of all didn't burn in far away galaxies. They wouldn't die with a flare which took out a whole solar system. 

No, the best stars of all had been placed in the bright eyes of Maria Reynolds as she skipped out of the restaurant door and gently intertwined her fingers with Eliza's. "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?", she whispered. Eliza looked down at Maria before replying, "Yes. Yes they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! We can all guess who decided to write this far too late at night- ewwwww mushy!!! I hope you enjoyed that chapter full of metaphors, literature references and 'fun' childhood memories.
> 
> Have a great week and I hope nothing stresses you out! Remember to take some time away from other people, the internet, your phone and just relax. I love you! xox


	14. The one where Maria changes someone's mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into their lives...and the heart of one blue wearing cinnamon roll. Maybe, just maybe, things are going to go right after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I promise I haven't abandoned this! I've had lots of exams recently and have another month to go before my break starts so there's been a lot of pressure and stress from those so I've been trying to stay on top of my mental health.
> 
> It's super important that you take time for yourself and don't be ashamed to ask for help from friends, family or even people on the internet. Please be kind. Not only to others, but to yourself.
> 
> Anyway, I digress! Here is (finally) a chapter- yay!

John PoV

John smiled over at Eliza and Maria. The latter of the two had gently slipped her hand into Eliza's, they went well together. He moved to walk away when Eliza's voice broke the unusual stillness of the New York night.   
"Just where do you think you're going John Laurens? I told my sisters that you were going to drive me home."   
He turned back and beamed at her. "I have a proposal then, before we go back...shall all three of us get coffee or something?"   
Maria looked at Eliza to confirm and she sharply nodded her head in consent. "Your carriage awaits, my ladies."   
At this Maria guffawed then clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise, "I'm sorry," she started, "I usually don't laugh like that, I promise!"   
Eliza peeled her hands away from her face and took them back before saying with absolute sincerity, "If I have anything to do with it, you will be laughing like that for a long time, Miss Maria Reynolds."  
Even from where he was standing, John could see Maria's ears turn red and the flush which crept steadily up her neck into her cheeks. 

They piled into John's car, Maria in the back and Eliza riding shotgun and drove toward the nearest 24 hour coffee shop. On arrival they all ordered- a large cappuccino for John, a medium green tea for Eliza and a soy milk latte for Maria- then seated themselves in a booth. Maria shifted in her seat for a second before meeting John's eyes, "Why were you on a not-date with Eliza? I don't understand." Sheepishly smiling he replied, "We were both texting this guy, or at least we though we were. Turns out we were texting each other but I'd never let a fancy dinner reservation go to waste, so I asked Eliza if she'd join me anyway...and she did."   
Raising an eyebrow, Maria delicately continued, "You're both after the same guy?" Eliza tensed at this. John glanced at her for confirmation before repeating their earlier statements, "Eliza is bisexual and I'm about as straight as Eliza's parallel parking." Eliza snapped her head up at this, "But I can't drive!" John grinned. "Exactly!"  
Maria bit her lip before smiling, "Out of curiosity, what makes this guy so attractive?"   
John flushed before starting slowly, "Well, he kinda reminds me of a hurricane. Wild, untameable, but he draws me in. He looks as if he has a secret to share- looks exhausted, in a beautiful way though and he can talk about anything and everything and he's so interesting and..." her trailed off, flushing even darker. Maria stifled a giggle, "Is his name, by any chance, Alexander Hamilton?" Both Eliza and John looked at her quizzically, then nodded in sync. "Yep- sounded like my Alex! I've been one of his best friends since we were, like, 12 or something. He's an absolute mess, honesty! But I gotta admit, he's probably pretty alluring- despite his large mouth and shortness."   
John made eye contact with Eliza, who shrugged.   
Maria spoke up after a moment of silence, "I don't want to sound too forward but... would you like me to bring Alex to meet you tomorrow? Only, well, it seems like you two should discuss whatever is going on before either Alex or I get involved."   
Eliza nodded her head in agreement, "That would actually be really good and yes, I definitely agree that we have a few things to talk about."   
Maria stood up, "I'm really sorry, but I've got an early shift tomorrow, and I'm working with Charles Lee who is basically useless so I'll basically be carrying an entire restaurant on my shoulders for a few hours until someone competent shows up."   
Eliza let out a breathy little laugh, "So, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon I guess?" Maria smiled, eyes sparkling with mirth, "Before I go, give me your phone. I'll put my number directly in- just so there aren't any mixups!" Eliza stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her nose. Maria turned to leave, but not before placing a chaste kiss on Eliza's cheek. "Be safe you two!" and with that, Maria Reynolds was swept outside in a swirl of red chiffon and a clattering of high heels. 

"So..." John started, "We should probably talk about the whole...Alexander thing, right?"   
"Go get him, John!" were the words that burst out of Eliza's mouth.   
John, rather intelligently, blinked and cocked his head to the left. "I'm sorry, what?"   
She laughed. "I said, go get him!"   
John pursed his lips together, "Well, I suppose it would be short sighted to refuse encouragement like that. What'd you say I give you a lift home then?"   
"Why, my Prince Charming, that would be wonderful!" Eliza said with a flourish as she stood up, echoing his joke from earlier. 

As they pulled up outside the Schuyler residence, John leaned over the gear stick to hold Eliza's wrist gently, "Thank you, Miss Schuyler. You truly are the best of women."  
She smiled back warmly before replying, "Welk then, you, Mister Laurens, are the best of men and best of baristas."   
With that, she tapped his leg affectionately before tearing up the steps to her door which was almost immediately opened by her sisters, John assumed. She waved to him one last time before fluttering into her apartment and shutting out the night. 

"Goodnight, Miss Schuyler." John whispered from his car before starting it up to drive back to his apartment, which for once, didn't seem too dreadful, too empty or lonesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all safe and well! Please remember to hold your loved ones a little tighter today. My tumblr messages are always open, I'm livlightwood.   
> I love you. Stay safe. Be kind. Try to go outside if you can xox


	15. The one where Alex is confuzzled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Alexander Hamilton doesn't actually know everything...
> 
> *there's a really mild panic attack in this one, so if you don't like reading them I've put stars before and after so you can skip it. Please remember to take care of yourself if it might harm your mental state!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been bad at updating recently but on the bright side, I've only got a week of exams left so I'll actually have time to write more in the future (if you guys want it lol)

Alex PoV

Alex hadn't slept well the previous night. Oh who was he kidding?! He never slept well, but he'd slept worse than usual. Anxiety had kept him up all night. Anxiety that perhaps he'd made a mistake by giving his number to John, perhaps Eliza didn't mean to give him her number. As he left their flat, he yelled out a goodbye to Lafayette and Hercules who were playing Mario Kart together. He took a deep breath and closed the door behind him, muffling the competitive shouts of his best friends. He headed towards the coffee shop. Maria had texted him: it didn't sound good. 

The bell tinkled as he entered and he looked around for Maria. It was unlike her to be late but she was nowhere to be seen so he joined the queue. In front of him, there was a familiar girl with dark, straight hair and a blue coat. A familiar girl who was currently being served by a freckled barista. 

***

Alex could feel panic rising in his throat; he should have know better than to come here. His heart was pounding in his chest, ready to break a rib and his breathing began to stutter. The edges of his vision blurred as he attempted to calm himself down to no avail. The pounding against his ribcage didn't stop and neither did the voice in his head; telling him he wasn't worth it, they'd never wanted to talk to him anyway, stupid, oblivious Alexander Hamilton...

***

A soft hand on his elbow brought him crashing back down to reality. Maria's eyebrows were knitted together in concern and she was exaggerating her breathing, a gentle reminder in public for Alexander that they'd worked on for many years. As Alex began to relax, Maria did too. She stepped forward to order their drinks, a soy milk latte for herself (the usual order) and a black coffee for Alexander (he didn't believe in making coffee a pleasure to drink, he was in it for the caffeine). He noticed John was no longer there and subconsciously looked around only to feel a crushing pressure in his throat. 

John was sat by the window, bathed in sunlight. Golden ichor appeared to run in his veins, to make the constellations of his freckles stand out amongst the swirling sky that was his skin and when he smiled...well, Alexander felt his heart stammer. But worst of all, opposite him say Eliza, looking happier than he'd ever seen her. The sun made her glow, soft and gentle and rosy. She opened her mouth in a laugh and time stopped, if only for a moment. Alex wished he had a camera on him. Her eyes and nose crinkled up, the best type of origami. Her shoulders rose to meet her jawline as she threw her head back, like a sunset meeting the sea at long last. How he wished he'd been the one to make her smile. 

Maria's warm presence beside him snapped his eyes away from them. Maria cheekily grinned up at him, "How about we go sit with them?" Baffled, Alex shook his head but it was too late, Maria was marching over there with two drinks in her hands. He sighed, Maria's fearless nature would be the death of him someday. She sat down next to Eliza and beckoned him towards them. He obliged, the only thing to do with Maria. He walked over and sat down in the available space next to John. He awkwardly waved at both Eliza and John and attempted to glare at Maria as she pushed his coffee onto the other side of the table. Then he looked down.  
He looked at Maria who had softly clasped Eliza's hand in hers. And his eyebrow quirked of its own accord. A question tumbled out of his mouth before he'd even had a chance to think it through, "Does anyone care to explain?"  
All eyes turned to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful week, I hope you are happy and feel loved. Even if it feels like you aren't, remember that I love you! 
> 
> Try complimenting someone today, it'll make you both feel good xox


	16. The one where Eliza sorts things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza does some explaining and suddenly it all makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PENULTIMATE CHAPTER- YOU'VE ALMOST MADE IT! 
> 
> I've actually written the last chapter but I kinda want to read it through a few more times to check for errors/inconsistencies so, bear with! Thank you so much for sticking with me and I really hope you've enjoyed this lil thing!

Eliza PoV 

She met Alexander's eyes across the table and tried to send him a comforting gaze. It didn't work too well; he squirmed in his seat before repeating himself. "Can somebody, anybody, fill me in on whatever-the-hell is happening because I'm really struggling to fill the gaps." Maria spoke up, "Eliza and I are are thinking of trying out a few dates." Alexander raised a brow, "And...?" Eliza finished off the rest of Maria's statement, "And we'd like to ask you if that's alright." Eliza could see John almost cringe at the bluntness with which shed said it, but she figured it was not worth beating around the bush. "Why? You're both fully consenting adults- why do you want my permission?" Eliza smiled at him and Maria spoke, "Because we all know you fancy Eliza." A flash of panic crossed his face as he glanced at John, "What?! No, I don't!" Eliza laughed at his cherry-red face before saying, "And we all know you like John too." Alexander frantically shook his head and made to move until John placed a gentle hand on his upper arm and spoke for the first time since their conversation had started, "It's okay Alex. We know, and it's okay. Look- we're here to encourage you to act on your feeling instead of shying away from them, which happens a lot going by what Maria says. We're here to show you options. The ball is in your court, Alex. It's your serve." Alex shifted in his seat and met John's amber eyes, which were filled with sincerity and concern. 

A long conversation later, during which John stayed mostly silent, Alex asked questions and Maria and Eliza finished each other's thoughts throughout, they had figured out exactly what was going on. Maria and Eliza slid out of their seats to stand, hand in hand. Slipped her hand out of Eliza's to come forward. She gently kissed Alex between his brows and quietly thanked him. Standing up she remarked, louder this time, "We'll be seeing you at yours and Laf's for pizza later then." With that, they were both gone letting a gust of autumn wind enter and leaving behind two empty mugs, one with a bright red lipstick mark. Eliza smiled into the sunshine and breathed in the crisp New York air. She couldn't wait to meet all of Alex and Maria's friends!

Back in the coffee shop, Alex looked at John, "Fancy meeting more of my friends?" John grinned wolfishly, "Are they all as good fun as Maria?" Alex grinned back, "Oh dearest John, you haven't even seen fun yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day! Tonight, try to go to sleep half an hour before you usually would, see how it feels! Take care if yourself! xox


	17. The one where John finds what he's been looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is family always blood? Or can there be something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final one is short (but hopefully sweet!) and for one last time...enjoy!

John PoV 

"DON'T FORGET MARIA AND I ARE LACTOSE INTOLERANT!" Hercules bellowed in true general direction of a quiet, somber man named Aaron. "Ssshh Herc, it's starting!" muttered a girl in a yellow dress, who he thought was called Peggy, but for some reason unbeknownst to him people also seemed to call her Margarita- this appeared to greatly irritate her. Lafayette, the tall, French host of the pizza party was murmuring complaints under his breath to Hercules about the conspiracy theory documentary that was beginning. In the kitchen, Alexander, Maria and a sharp-witted woman in a pink pantsuit clattered around fixing drinks for everyone. Everyone who was currently squashed on or around a single sofa. Despite Eliza's elbow digging into his stomach and the chaos surrounding him, John had never felt so calm. He'd never felt like he belonged amongst others, until now. Here he fitted in, belonged. Home at last.

At the end of the evening John had come to a revelation.  
Perhaps, sometimes a family can be something other than blood relatives. Sometimes it can be four boys: one young, very rich, trust-fund, French man; one a lactose intolerant apprentice tailor with a Disney theme song; one an aspiring lawyer with an unmanaged addiction to caffeine; and one, a cute barista who has just found his place in the world.  
Add in an actual angel of a girl who tries her best to only wear blue, smiles like the sun and loves like a fire; intense and bright and warm. Mix in a little of a strong, girl in red who has picked herself up off the ground piece by piece and has restored her faith in humanity. Sprinkle in some overprotective sisters: one who could be described as the oldest, wittiest and bravest and the other, a sweet looking girl, who's favourite colour is yellow, but could knock you out with a well aimed kick. Stir in a few mishaps, unforeseen friendships and untranslatable Japanese phrases along the way and you'll find out that maybe even if things go wrong, perhaps they turn out better than you'd think.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've liked reading this! I've enjoyed writing this to get away from the stress that comes with being alive and I hope it's helped a couple of you escape, if only for a moment. 
> 
> To be honest, I'm proud that I've actually completed this, it's kinda unheard of for me to finish something I start, yet here I am, writing a signing off note...
> 
> Kudos make my head spin, bookmarks make my heart flutter and comments make me cry (happy tears though!) Thank you to everyone who has left a bookmark, kudos or a comment- you have no idea how much it means to me. 
> 
> My tumblr is livlightwood, come find me! I'm desperate for human interaction and can literally talk about anything! Get me started on turtles, succulent plants or Jomny Sun I won't stop! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this to the end. It probably seems a little bit extra to be writing all this (practically another chapter) but I'm honestly so proud that I've finished this, genuinely touched by everything you guys have said to me and full of the hope that you've enjoyed it.  
> I'll admit my characters aren't the best, my plot lines aren't great and sound better in my head but I'm working on it, so, for now THANK YOU!  
> Take care xox

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes (I'm sure there are still quite a few) and let me know what you think! Find me on tumblr at livlightwood!  
> If you want to comment on this, please do it will make me cry tbh but happy tears so it's all good! 
> 
> Keep looking after yourself and those around you- I love and appreciate you! xox


End file.
